


Not Made Of Stone

by ftlow



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftlow/pseuds/ftlow
Summary: NCIS (CBS)'s Jack Sloane (Maria Bello), resident psychologist, has some demons of her own.Music: Hurts by Emeli Sande and Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande.I don't own any of this footage or music, but I had a lot of fun rearranging it!





	Not Made Of Stone




End file.
